


Day 14: 69

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [14]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 day smut challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Eating out, Gay, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "What comes before 70?" Alex snorted, shaking his head."You're such a dork." He informed him, Jack just shrugged as he laid back against the mattress."Maybe but you love it.""You're lucky that's true."It's an hour before bus call, they're horny as hell and they're out of lube and condoms. What are Jack and Alex to do?
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 16





	Day 14: 69

"Fuck!" It was only the irritated dismay in Alex's voice as he cursed that stopped Jack from making a joke about how he was trying to. They were both horny and hard and they only had an hour before bus call. Time was of the essence.

"We're out of lube and condoms." Alex said, turning to him with dismay. Even if they were in the condition to, they didn't really have time to go shopping for more. "Shit." Jack groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. He had really been looking forward to being inside Alex for a while.

"Now what?" Alex huffed. Jack smirked, leaning in so his mouth was pressed up against Alex's ear.  
"What comes before 70?" Alex snorted, shaking his head.  
"You're such a dork." He informed him, Jack just shrugged as he laid back against the mattress.  
"Maybe but you love it."  
"You're lucky that's true."

Alex leant down and reconnected their lips briefly before pulling back with a slight smirk. He shifted so that his lower half was hovering over Jack's face and licked a strip up his erection. Jack moaned softly before wasting no time sucking Alex's head into his mouth.

Alex groaned around Jack's dick sending a shudder through him. Sixtynine was one of Jack's favourite positions because not only did he get to feel amazing but he got to make Alex feel amazing too. The only problem was that Alex was really fucking good at sucking dick and it required a lot of brainpower for Jack to keep up his end of the bargain.

Alex started doing that thing with his tongue that Jack had never figured out but always drove him crazy and he was instantly a moaning mess. Determined not to be the first to cum for once Jack set to work. He cupped Alex's balls, gently caressing them as he took more of him into his mouth, lapping at his slit as he pulled off almost completely. He could feel Alex moan more than hear him so he decided to take it up a notch.

He pulled off completely and began pressing kisses around his entrance. This caused Alex to groan loudly, the noise muffled somewhat by Jack's cock. He loved being eaten out. He pressed a kiss to his entrance before slowly tracing his tongue around the rim sporadically dipping the tip in and causing Alex to whimper and release choked moans. "Ja-ack!" He gasped. "Oh god." Jack smirked a little as he continued to penetrate him further with his tongue

Alex's blowjob was quickly becoming sloppier and sloppier as Jack continued to switch between eating him out and sucking his dick. He was a squirming moaning mess and Jack couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that he was causing that.

Alex let out a very guttural moan that vibrated through Jack's dick send a shiver through the rest of his body as he came hard. Jack swallowed it all down eagerly as Alex pulled off him a moment, resting his face against his thigh as he tried his hardest to catch his breath. "Fuck you're amazing." He mumbled against the sensitive skin and Jack smirked.

Alex got back to work, sucking Jack's leaking cock with renewed purpose. He pulled out all his best tricks, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue tease the sensitive skin before he was deep throating him. He had Jack teetering on the edge in mere minutes. "Oh god! Alex, fuck!" He gripped tightly onto the sheet beneath him as Alex continued, not letting up for a second, sending wave after wave of pleasure through every cell in Jack's being. He always managed to make Jack feel indescribably good. 

He came in a dizzy haze, screaming Alex's name as his hips bucked and his back arched beneath him. Alex rolled off him as Jack lay there panting and feeling like a sweaty puddle. Alex had a way of making him feel like every bone in his body was melting. Alex crawled up the bed and curled into his side, peppering kisses along his jawline. He wordlessly wrapped his arms around there and they laid there in a comfortable silence until bus call


End file.
